religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Conclaaf van 1769
thumb|Clemens XIII (portret van [[Anton Raphael Mengs)]] Het conlaaf van 1769 werd gehouden van 15 februari tot 19 mei 1769, na het overlijden van paus Clemens XIII. Het leidde tot de verkiezing van kardinaal Lorenzo Ganganelli, die paus Clemens XIV werd. Blokken in het college van kardinalen en kandidaten voor het pontificaat Het conclaaf van 1769 werd volledig overheerst door het probleem van de jezuïeten. Het college van kardinalen was verdeeld in twee blokken:pro-jezuïeten en anti-jezuïeten, maar verschillende kardinalen waren neutraal. De fractie van de pro-jezuïetn, de "zelanti", groepeerde Italiaanse Curie-kardinalen die zich verzetten tegen wereldlijke invloeden op de Kerk. Hun leiders waren Gian Francesco and Alessandro Albani en de kardinaal-neef van de overleden paus, Carlo Rezzonico. Het blok der anti-jezuïeten (ook "hoffractie" genoemd) groepeerde kroonkardinalen van de katholieke machten: Frankrijk, Spanje en Napels, toen geregeerd door Lodewijk XV van Frankrijk, Karel II van Spanje en Ferdinand III van Sicilië/Ferdinand IV van Napels. Niettegenstaand hun nationale verdeling,werkten ze samen voor hun belangrijkste doelstelling - de afschaffing van de jezuïetenorde. De hoven van het Huis Bourbon kwamen overeen het officiële leiderschap van dit blok toe te vertrouwen aan de Franse kardinaal de Bernis. Samen met zijn collega's blokten ze elke pro-jezuïetenkandidatuur af, en met aanwending van het Ius Exclusivae indien noodzakelijk. Verschillende kardinalen, waaronder Lorenzo Ganganelli behoorden bij geen enkel blok. De Spaanse en Napolitaanse regeringen klasseerden 43 Italiaanse kardinalen in 5 categorieën: "goed", "onverschillig", "twijfelachtig", "slecht" en "zeer slecht". Kardinaal Orsini, de officiële vertegenwoordiger van het Napolitaanse hof, en alle buitenlanders, werden niet geklasseerd, vermits het zeker was dat geen van hen ooit als paus zou verkozen worden. De Frans regering was nog strenger dan de Spaanse en de Napolitaanse. Slechst drie kardinalen kregeen de vermelding "goed": Conti, Durini en Ganganelli. Van de 43 kardinalen waren er slechts 27 of 28 ehct papabile, terwijl de overige 15 uitgesloten waren wegens hun leeftijd of gezondheid. Conclaaf left|200px|thumb|Kardinaal de Bernis was een van de leidende figuren op het conclaaf The conclave began on February 15, 1769. Initially only 27 cardinals participatedSede Vacante 1769. Zelanti, taking advantage of the small number of the electors and the absence of the French and Spanish cardinals, tried to achieve a quick election of Cardinal Flavio Chigi. In one ballot he was only two votes short of being elected. The efforts of Zelanti met with strong protests from the ambassadors of France and Spain, but, fortunately for them, Cardinal Orsini, protector of the Kingdom of Naples and the only crown-cardinal present in the early ballots, was able to join some neutral cardinals to block Chigi’s candidature"Clement XIV and the Jesuits", p. 597. Een onuitgegeven gebeurtenis was het bezoek van Jozef II van het Heilige Roomse Rijk, die incognito in Rome toekwam op 6 maart en de toelating kreeg om op het conclaaf te komen. Hij bleef daar twee weken en voerde besprekingen met de kiesgerechtigden. Gelukkig probeerde hij geen druk uit te oefenen en maar sprak hij alleen de wens uit om een paus te kiezen die bekwaam was om zijn plichten te vervullen met respect voor de wereldlijke leiders. Kardinaal de Bernis kwam einde maart op het conclaaf en nam het leiderschap van Orsini over van het anti-jezuïetenblok. Bernis begon onmiddellijk een regelmatige briefwisseling met de Franse ambassadeur, de markies van Aubeterre, hetgeen een flagrante overtreding was van de regels van het conclaaf. De ambassadeurs van Frankrijk en Spanje drongen er bij Bernis op aan om de verkiezing van de paus afhankelijk te maken van een geschreven engagement om de jezuïetenorde af te schaffen. Bernis weigerde echter, omdat dit een schending zou betekenen van het kerkelijk recht. Toch blokte Bernis de komende weken alle kandidaten af die voorgesteld werden door de " Zelanti", omdat zij te veel pro-jezuïeten waren. Zo werden 23 van de 28 papabile geëlimineerd, zoals de sterk pro-jezuïeten kardinaal Fantuzzi, die op een bepaald moment dicht bij de verkiezing stond, en ook Cavalchini, Colonna, Stoppani, Pozzobonelli, Sersale en anderen. De komst van de Spaanse kardinalen Solis en de la Cerda op 27 april versterkte nog het blok van de anti-jezuïeten. Ook zij schonden de regels van het conclaaf door het onderhouden van regelmatige briefwisseling met de Spaanse ambassadeur Azpuru. De Spanjaarden hadden minder scrupules dan Bernis en namen met de steun van kardinaal Malvezzi, de zaak in handen. Zij richtten hun aandacht op de enige minderbroeder van het college van kardinalen, kardinaal Lorenzo Ganganelli. De houding van Ganganelli tegenover de jezuïeten was een mysterie. Hij was opgevoed door de jezuïeten en zou de kardinaalshoed hebben gekregen op voorspraak van pater Lorenzo Ricci, generaal van de jezuïeten, maar tijdens het pontificaat van paus Clemens XIII deed hij niets ter verdediging van de jezuïeten. Kardinaal Solis polste hem over zijn bereidheid om de vorsten van het Huis Bourbon de belofte te geven om de orde af te schaffen bij een eventuele verkiezing. Ganganelli antwoordde dat het aangewezen is dat de paus alles doet om de wereldlijke vorsten ter wille te zijn en dat het in de macht van paus ligt om de orde van de jezuïeten af te schaffen. Het is onduidelijk of deze belofte mondeling of op papier was gegeven. De belofte volstond in elk geval voor de ambassadeurs. Terzelfdertijd begonnen ook de "zelanti" hun steun te verlenen aan Ganganelli, omdat het er naar uitzag dat hij neutraal of zelfs gunstig stond tegenover de jezuïeten. Resultaat van de stemmingen [[Bestand:PopeClement-XIV.JPG|right|240px|Kardinaal Lorenzo Ganganelli werd verkozen en werd paus Clemens XIV|thumb]] right|125|thumb|Wapenschild van Clemens XIV Hierna volgen de resultaten van de stemmingen tussen 17 april en 18 mei (alleen de belangrijkste kandidaten worden vermeld). * 27 april– Fantuzzi – 10; Colonna – 9; Pozzobonelli – 6; Stoppani – 5; Ganganelli – 5 * 28 april– Fantuzzi – 9; Colonna – 9; Pozzobonelli – 7; Stoppani – 6; Ganganelli – 4 * 29 april – Colonna – 11; Fantuzzi – 8; Stoppani – 5; Pozzobonelli – 4; Ganganelli – 4 * 30 april– Colonna – 11; Fantuzzi – 8; Stoppani – 5; Pozzobonelli – 4; Ganganelli – 4 * 1 mei – Colonna – 11; Fantuzzi – 9; Stoppani – 4; Pozzobonelli – 4; Ganganelli – 4 * 2 mei– Colonna – 11; Fantuzzi – 9; Stoppani – 4; Pozzobonelli – 4; Ganganelli – 4 * 3 mei– Colonna – 9; Fantuzzi – 9; Stoppani – 5; Pozzobonelli – 4; Ganganelli – 4 * 4 mei– Colonna – 10; Fantuzzi – 9; Stoppani – 4; Ganganelli – 4; Pozzobonelli – 2 * 5 mei– Fantuzzi – 10; Colonna – 9; Stoppani – 4; Ganganelli – 4; Pozzobonelli – 3 * 6 mei– Fantuzzi – 11; Stoppani – 7; Colonna – 6; Ganganelli – 4; Pozzobonelli – 4 * 7 mei– Colonna – 8; Fantuzzi – 7; Stoppani – 6; Ganganelli – 4; Pozzobonelli – 4 * 8 mei– Colonna – 9; Stoppani – 6; Fantuzzi – 5; Ganganelli – 4; Pozzobonelli – 3 * 9 mei – Colonna – 11; Stoppani – 6; Fantuzzi – 5; Pozzobonelli – 4; Ganganelli – 3 * 10 mei – Colonna – 11; Stoppani – 7; Pozzobonelli – 5; Fantuzzi – 4; Ganganelli – 4 * 11 mei– Colonna – 11; Pozzobonelli – 6; Stoppani – 5; Ganganelli – 5; Fantuzzi – 3 * 12 mei– Colonna – 11; Pozzobonelli – 6; Stoppani – 6; Ganganelli – 6; Fantuzzi – 5 * 13 mei – Colonna – 13; Stoppani – 7; Pozzobonelli – 6; Ganganelli – 5; Fantuzzi – 5 * 14 mei– Colonna – 11; Ganganelli – 10; Pozzobonelli – 9; Stoppani – 8; Fantuzzi – 4 * 15 mei– Colonna – 11; Stoppani – 11; Ganganelli – 10; Pozzobonelli – 9; Fantuzzi – 5 * 16 mei– Colonna – 11; Ganganelli – 10; Pozzobonelli – 8; Stoppani – 8; Fantuzzi – 4 * 17 mei– Colonna – 12; Pozzobonelli – 12; Ganganelli – 10; Stoppani – 5; Fantuzzi – 1 * 18 mei– Ganganelli – 19; Colonna – 13; Pozzobonelli – 11; Stoppani – 6; Fantuzzi – 1 Verkiezing van Clemens XIV Bij de laatste stemming op 19 mei 1769 werd kardinaal Lorenzo Ganganelli verkozen als paus met algemeenheid van stemmen, behalve zijn eigen stem die hij gaf aan Carlo Rezzonico, neef van Clemens XIII en een der leiders van de Zelanti. Hij nam de naam aan van Clemens XIV, ter ere van Clemens XIII, die hem kardinaal gemaakt had. Hij werd op 4 juni tot paus gekroond. }} 1769 en:Papal conclave, 1769 it:Conclave del 1769 pl:Konklawe 1769